Faceless
by InvisibleRainX
Summary: Mike/Fi Fluff Glalore. Excessive Whumpage. Sam/Michael Bromance. Just when you let your guard down, you find yourself running, searching... breaking and falling. You have no one there to help you, you're lost and your strings are being pulled by someone you can't see... someone you dont know. All you can do, is do as they tell you..or you'll lose everything you've been fighting for
1. Chapter 1

_Faceless_

_Chapter - All Play, No Work_

"What are you doing here, Sam?"

Fiona started to protest as Sam entered the Loft; wearing a wide grin, his hands carrying many 6 packs, ready to celebrate. To her knowledge. She and Michael would be alone after a hectic day. Even with the victory of saving innocents lives, sometimes it wasn't normal nor necessary to celebrate as Sam put's it... or, he just uses it as an excuse to load up on beer and fill Michael's refrigerator with it, who knew. Her eyes still darting at Sam, viciously watching as he made his way to the kitchen, gently unloading his 6 packs and other goods. It was quite a shock to Fiona, just how many things he could actually carry...

"Didn't want to spend the night with Elsa, Sam?"

Fiona scoffed and tried to steer Sam away from the making himself comfortable. As she grunted loudly, she then moved from Michael's bed and sighed deeply. Taking a quick glance around as Michael was still missing at the scene...Probably to stay from Fiona's wrath, no doubt. Had he known Sam was making his way in the first place...

Emptying the bottles out and into the refrigerator, Sam looked over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes on Fiona as she shifted and sat at the end of the bed. her legs dangling off. Kicking it with her heels. Sam smirks as he closed the refrigerator.

"No can do, Fi... Mike asked me here"

Smiling as he watched Fiona's face turned red, her blood started to boil. He gave out a soft chuckle and raised his eyebrows as Michael entered the loft, immediately sensing the tension rising with each step forwards. Nervously, Michael looked over to Fi; who instantly looked away from him, ignoring him and crossing her arms across her chest...

"Hey, Sam... What are you doing here?"

Michael questioned Sam immediately after seeing Fiona's reaction; shooting the question at Sam instantly, seeing if Sam would have his back and cover for him. However, he had just informed Fiona of the story as to Why Sam Axe was ruining Fiona's Connecting time with Michael.

"Oh No, No... Brother, I just told her you called..."

Sam shot back at Michael, raising his hands as if Michael had him at gun point. He was merely enjoying this; he could see Fiona was inches from running over to Michael and kneeing him in the crotch; It was obvious, Sam had been drinking before he arrived, then again. That never stopped Sam from being mischievous...

Dropping his head slightly, Michael took a deep breath in and threw his groceries bag to Sam. Who fumbled and almost missed catching one of them as he was not ready for the sudden incoming bags being thrown at his head...

Michael slowly moved towards Fi as she was still sat at the edge of the bed, her legs crossed. Arms crossed across her chest, she looked everywhere else. Ignoring him as he sat beside her. Fi locked her head to the right. Looking straight out at the balcony... Resisting the itching, the desire to smack him in the cheek...

"Fi..."

Michael's voice croaked slightly, he attempted to move closer towards her, however; he knew better. Keeping his distance, Michael placed his hand on her back. As his palm and fingers pressed lightly against her warm back as she wore a very thin and loose white tank top. resting his palm on her back, Fiona then spun around, elbowing Michael in the face, colliding her elbow with his cheek...

Snapping his head back as her elbow hit his cheek, he looked at her and growled..."Fi..." Michael grunted, only to receive a devious smirk. She then gave him a soft and innocent look, turning her body towards him. She pressed her right hand on his cheek and lightly patted the area she had hit...

"Awe, I'm sorry Michael..."

She lightly apologized before slapping him instantly after she spoke - the smack was hard enough to be heard from outside. Michael then grabbed her hand, ignoring the stinging as his cheek blushed red. Pressing his index and middle finger below her knuckle, his thumb into her palm. Twisting her wrist... she was soon kneeling to the ground, restrained and in agony..

"me too, Fi.."

Michael hissed and let go of her hand. Jumping off the bed, he bounced over to Sam. Who stood there watching the whole show sipping on a beer. Smirking brightly as Michael made his way over to Sam. Patting Michael on the back. "Well done, Brother...Kicked her ass!" Sam chuckled before Fiona then smacked Sam in the face, hitting his nose. As he lost his grip of his beer, which dropped and smashed onto the floor beneath his feet. Sam's eyes widen from the sheer shock and agility Fiona had... Michael smiled and moved from Sam as Fiona spun around to target him; she was now, going to have him pay...Which meant, Michael should probably run...

_**Author's Note:**_

_Another Dream based Fic, aren't they all? LOL. Anyways, got plans for this. Before you ask; This is set around Season 5. Fiona had just moved in. I have a few ideas and such for this, we'll see how it goes. Hope you enjoy the start and want more!. Thanks._


	2. Chapter 2 Given and Denied

_Chapter 2 - Given and Denied._

Dodging Fiona's vicious attacks, Michael jumped, shifted and dodged her. He was so quick, Fiona tried to grasp his arms. Always missing, she then hissed at him and spun around, her back turned to him. She then, started to walk away from him. Huffing and scoffing, grunting and growling...Michael smirked and shot a sneaky look at Sam, who returned it with a wide grin. The boys were laughing...

As they were dissolved in their little world, gloating about their, so called - Victory. Fiona swiftly spun around and cracked Michael in the chin, causing Michael to let out a loud "Ow!". As he rotated his jaw, Fi then snuck behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, raising her leg. She then kicked him behind the knee, causing his knee to collapse. Dropping to one knee, Fiona then spun around, she wore a proud smile as she then dropped down as he winced from the throbbing pain to the back of his leg...

"Did that hurt, Michael?"

She teased and licked her lips, leaning in. She rested her lips only just touching the very edge of his...Letting out a gasp, Michael leaned back; teasing her. She growled at him and jumped up, pushing him, roughly with her palms to his chest. Michael halted her and claimed the defeated status as she stood before him, her hands on her hips. She wore a proud and wide smile. Raising an eyebrow...

"Come on, Michael... I know you're holding out on me.."

She stated before Sam wrapped his arms around hers and pulled them back, restraining her. Holding her arms and hands to her back; She kicked, squirmed and fussed as Sam held a surprisingly tight grip on her - Usually, she'd wriggle her way out, somehow. Sam leaned backwards slightly as she tried to head butt him, with the back of her head. Screaming now, she looked down at Michael..

"Michael!"

She yelled at him, begging and pleading him for his help. Michael gave her a sweet smile as he rose from his kneed position. Standing before her, Michael kissed her on the cheek and stepped back slowly. Leaving her there restrained. She hissed and growled at Sam, demanding her let her go. Sam just smiled and watched Michael...

"This is pay back for smacking my cheek, Girlie"

Sam playfully stated as he tightened his grip, squeezing her lower arms and wrists. She let out a small cry as her skin is twisted and her muscles and bones are tightened...Her eyes narrowed on Michael as he stopped at the foot of the bed. Looking over to her, He smiled and leaned backwards and dropped onto the bed, letting out a very loud satisfied and pleasant sigh as his back hits the soft surface.

His arms spread out, his legs parted and his feet dangling off the bottom of the bed. He closed his eyes and let out another long sigh. Angering and irritating Fiona the more as she restlessly tried to pull, yank and flee from Sam. As Sam held her, A knock at the door is heard before it is opened slowly. Peering in, Jesse slowly made his entrance. Seeing the scene, he held in his chuckle and smile and tried to hide that spark of laughter from escaping his lips...

"You invited Jesse, too!?"

Now Michael was really going to feel Fiona's wrath. As she yelled out, Michael turned to see Jesse at the end of the bed, the biggest and cheekiest smile on his face. He raised an eyebrow and choked..

"Do I want to know, Mike?"

He grinned and pointed at Fiona, he was now chuckling at her. It was only making her more furious, her neck and face red from the surging anger that rushed through her veins as she was so desperate to escape Sam's bounds. Sam rested his chin on Fiona's head and cracked a smile at Jesse...

"She started it Jesse, just started beating on Mike for no reason, had to restrain her"

Sam started the explanation before turning his head, showing Jesse his small red and pink bruise on his nose...

"She gave me a boo-boo, too!"

Sam finished with a small giggle to himself before Fiona dropped quickly, loosening Sam's grip. She then launched forwards and back kicked Sam in the stomach...As she moved her leg down from the kick, Jesse jumped back... keeping out of it, he raised his hands up to his chest and raised his eyebrows, shaking his head...

"I'm staying out of this..."

He let out before Fi ignored him and jumped down to Michael who, looked as if he was almost asleep...Falling onto him, her knee collided with his groin...His body startled, lifting up from his comfortable position; Michael yelled from the burning agony to his groin as Fi then dropped onto him, pulling all of her weight on top of him..

"Fi..."

Michael let out, groaning aggressively as he winced. The burning sensation was slowly subsiding however; Fiona then looked back to Sam and Jesse, who got the message. Sam shook his head, hissing..

"you win, Missy... I won't forget this...See you tomorrow, Mike!..."

Sam hissed and pointed at Fiona with a sharp tone, glaring at her. His last words to Michael with a more cheerful tone - Yet, a hint of fear, hoping he'd actually see Michael tomorrow if Fiona would settle down... He and Jesse left the Loft with a loud bang as Sam switched the Loft's lights off and slammed the Loft's door. Leaving them in darkness, peace, and agony. Michael grunted and dropped his head down onto the pillow, letting out a long dried out sigh...

"you got what you wanted Fi.."

Michael grumbled, his eyes pinned to the ceiling. Staring at the rails before Fiona was soon in his line of sight. Giving him a pleased and happy smile, her eyes were now sparkling as the moon light shined through the windows.

"Oh Please, Michael... one, I always get what I want... and two, you wanted it too"

She gave him a kiss on the cheek, forehead and neck. Releasing his tense position and state, Michael relaxed his muscles as Fiona moved from his neck and stared deeply into his eyes as he gazed back at her...

"Michael?"

She whispered to him; even though they were alone, wrapped within the darkness of the Loft. Holding one another, warm and tingling with butterflies within their stomachs. However; Michael could still feel the slight burning tingle to his groin...Michael raised his eyebrows and whispered back..

"Yeah, Fi?"

Although; he had an idea on what she was going to say, he felt he'd be safer if he asked her... in case she decided to randomly strike him in the groin again; he was quite positive that would have been the outcome if he had told her what she was thinking...

"would you like to... Connect?"

She smirked at him, a playful, defiant and intense glow in her eyes as she leaned down and passionately kissed Michael, who returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her, his hands and fingers trailing down her back, giving her Goosebumps and causing her to feel them overtake her entire body...

As they were deeply engaged into one another; Michael's cell starts to ring. Alerting him of an incoming call. As he pulled back from Fiona's sweet kiss, Fi slapped him and batted his hand from moving from her back. Warning him not to even dare to make the move and answer the call; Michael bit his lip and protested..

"Might be important, Fi..."

Michael softly stated, his voice low.. he was almost afraid of the consequences that may follow his choice of words, Fi looked over to his cell on the bedside table and grabbed it. Groaning angrily, she sighed and looked at who the caller was; Madeline... She looks down at him and tilted her head to the side slightly..

"It's Madeline.."

She let out, followed by a long sigh. As his cell stopped ringing. Fi smiled with glee and placed his cell back down, repositioning herself back to where she was, she leans down and nuzzles his nose, smiling..

"Where were we?"

Biting Michael's bottom lip, she starts to kiss down his neck before his cell rings again.. Michael instantly reaches over, trying to retrieve it without having to lose his gaze upon Fi, which soon wasn't too pretty as she gave him an irritated stare..

"It might be important Fi... she's calling again"

Michael tries to soften the sudden shaken mood. Only to have Fiona ignore him. She was now just sitting on top of him, huffing out of frustration.

"Michael! it's your mother. she probably can't turn to the TV off!"

Dropping her shoulders; furious, Fiona yelled at him as she sighed deeply and started to place her hair into a tight pony tail. Occasionally growling.. Grabbing his cell eventually...Michael answered it immediately, parting his lips.

"Yeah, Ma?"

Michael answers, with a hint of irritation within his tone. Michael clears his throat..

"Michael? I tried calling before, where were you?"

He really didn't have any sense of, privacy when it came to his mother; Michael gritted his teeth and clenched his jaw, rolling his eyes he parted his lips and replied..

"I was busy Ma, what's wrong?"

Michael was almost infuriated now, not only was Fiona extremely lecherous and annoyed with his decision to answer her; he was instantly ticked by her desire to know exactly why and or what he was doing and not answering his cell. Michael sighed deeply and kept his gaze on Fi...

"The kitchen light suddenly turned off..."

She instantly explains as he asked; it was like it was on the tip of her tongue ever since he answered. She answered so quickly and clearly...

"... Did you check the light bulb?"

Michael gave her a very dumbfounded tone, tilting his head to the left. He groaned out of agony and licked his lips, his free hand sat on Fiona's waist. Occasionally squeezing it, which to his surprise, actually made her smile..

"Oh! ..Ha-Ha! thank you Honey!"

Madeline replied with a nervous laugh before Michael quickly replied. "Sure Ma, speak soon". Instantly hanging up, he went to place his cell down before Fiona snatched it off him and threw it across the Loft's floor. Having it slide all the way across towards the Loft's door...

As soon as the cell was clear of their eye sight, Fiona leaned down and roughly grabbed his hair. Flexing her fingers and palm, grabbing a hold and roughly pulling at his hair as she kissed him, Michael kissed her back just as passionately, trying to ignore the tugging and pulling of his hair...This time, there was going to be no interruptions...

_**Author's Note:**_

_Thank you for the interests and eagerness to continue with this guys. Means a lot! So glad it's attracted your attention! Thank you! More coming soon!_


	3. Chapter 3 No Reason

_Chapter 3 - No Reason._

Laying on his side, his back against Fiona's back. Their exposed bodies creating warmth from the body heat that radiated from their bodies as they lay beneath the thin bed sheets. The night was warm, the moon shining brightly. Only a small hint of a breeze whisked through the loft; brushing over Michael and Fiona as they peacefully wandered around in dream land. Completely shut off to the world, until Fiona suddenly awakes. She snaps her eyes open and finds herself hugging the corner of the sheet, twitching slightly. She then rolls over and pulls the covers slightly to bury her exposed shoulder. Her right arm then wrapped and snaked Michael's waist. Her nose nuzzling his neck as she pressed her body against his. It wasn't long before she was comfortable and drifting off...

Mumbling, Fiona jerked and awoke again. Suddenly she was struggling, broken sleep and she could feel herself started to become less tired as she lay there, staring at the back of Michael's head. Her eyes narrow his ear. The urge to nibble his ears began to itch her insides...Biting her bottom lip, her mind started attacking her with the same urges and thoughts she had earlier as she fought for her freedom with Michael, yet this time. She could feel a more sensitive and sweet side nudging her, for comfort and reassurance...

"Michael..?"  
Fi whispered softly, her lips almost touching his ear as she slightly lifted herself up, her elbow supporting her as she leaned forwards and awaited for a reply. As she received nothing but silence, She then rested her chin on his shoulder and held him closely. embracing him tightly, stroking her nose on his shoulder.

As the silence started to make her anxious. Fi approached Michael again, However; she was being too kind and gentle. She knew a more, aggressive approach would work, yet at that moment she really didn't feel she should. She began to question Michael as He was still sleeping, usually a simple sound would have him jumping and aiming his pistol around like a lunatic... Raising an eyebrow, she then rolled over and grabbed a handful of the bullet casings she had on her bedside table. Throwing them over towards the back of the loft, hitting the work bench...The small clash and tings hitting the bench, Michael jumped instantly and ripped his pistol from beneath his pillow and aimed down at the back of the Loft. Fi chuckled to herself before he turned, looking over his shoulder. Seeing her with a very sneaky and devious smile, her cheeks blushing red..

"Something on your mind Fi?"

Letting out a long, tired sigh. Withdrawing his weapon. He placed it back beneath his pillow and turned to Fi as she lay back down, facing him. Michael laid down and rested his head against her hand as she purposely placed her hand there for him to rest his head on it, she then gently stroked his temple. Still watching her with a questioning gaze. Fiona stared at him deeply, almost lost as she looked deep within his blue eyes...Admiring them, Michael did the same but still awaited her to tell him what was wrong, or at least what was on her mind that bothered her so much, she had to wake him...

Grabbing his hand, she tenderly stroked his hand. Tracing her fingers on his fingers..Looking back up to his face, she stopped for a second; Michael could see the deep thoughts that attacked her as she hesitated on her words...

"Michael... Do you think... this would be happening if you didn't leave?"

Fiona asked - The fact he left her in Ireland, mentally scarring her... sometimes she needed to know, she needed to be reassured. As she spoke her words almost muddled up, clouded by her thoughts.. She shot a look at him; the firm tone within each word made Michael shoot her a puzzled look. The question came out of nowhere; was she up all night with that very thought running and racing through her mind? Michael cleared his throat..

"Fi... we're here now aren't we?"

Michael fixed her, edging her to focus on what was happening now, how things were now. Calm, somewhat peaceful.. Gently, Michael stroked her right cheek and gave her a small reassuring smile. Fi closed her eyes softly and took a hold of his hand, kissing his palm. His words actually fixed her...Smiling at one another; Fi then drifted off, still holding Michael's hand to her cheek. Michael watched her as she faded and drifted off into the dream world. Hesitant whether or not to remove his hand, Michael was soon fighting his eyelids as they slowly closed on him, he too fell asleep. Their faces so close, their noses inches from touching. Michael still rested his hand on her face, she still tightly held onto his hand...Asleep...

Waking up as soon as he realised he had fallen asleep, his eyes snap open to see Fiona fast asleep. A slight curve of her lips, she was smiling. She was so beautiful, so peaceful. Michael couldn't help but smile at her before moving his hand, only to have Fi smack the back of his hand. Warning him, not to remove the warmth from her face. Michael smirked at her. Leaning forwards, kissing her crown. He moved back slowly only to have Fiona lean forwards and kiss him..

...

Snapping his eyes open, his back facing Fiona. Michael rolled over only to smack his hand on the other half of the mattress. The sheets cold, Michael looked to his right. His eyes slowly focusing. Waking up, he narrowed his eyes on the kitchen, empty. Looking over to the balcony. Michael swallowed softy before jumping out of the bed, wearing his storm grey pyjama pants. Michael grabbed his pistol and checked around before calling out for Fi...

"Fi?"

Michael yelled out, noticing his cell on the ground before the Loft's door. Michael gave it stare before picking it up from the ground. Dialling Fi's cell, he awaited for it to ring. Hearing her ring tone echoed through the Loft, Michael dashed over to the bed. Finding her cell edged between the mattress and her bedside table. Cancelling the call with a grunt, Michael parted his lips. Rolling his tongue, thinking. He then dialled Sam...

"You've reached the voice mail of Sam Axe -"

Hanging up instantly as he was directed straight to Voice Mail, Michael then dialled Jesse, only to receive the same situation. Flexing his hands, he roughly and restlessly moved over towards his clothes. Picking out a black t-shirt and jeans. A black leather belt and Military grey combat boots. Michael quickly dressed and shoved his cell in his jean's pockets. Rushing, Michael darted for the Loft's door. As he swung the door open, his eyes stinging and instantly shutting as the extremely bright and strong beam of sunshine struck him, as his cornea's finally focused. Michael's eyes sat upon a large pool of blood beneath his feet as he stepped out onto the top of the steel stairs. Looking down at the thick, crimson liquid beneath him. Michael leaned down and traced his index, middle and thumb over the substance. Detailing it closely, Michael instantly jumped up and clenched his jaw...As he darted his eyes around the port. His Charger parked just where it was all night; The gate still locked. Michael looked over the scene again before his cell begins to ring; Michael instantly answers it...Not saying a single word, Michael was still stumbled and in a small state of shock, tensing the muscles in his neck.

"Listen and don't talk"

The unfamiliar, unidentified, dark, deep and husky voice speaks. His words sharp and very strict. Michael swallows the large evolving lump within the walls of his throat. He looks around carefully and details the area again, the souls of his boots now painted with blood... It didn't take a scientist to see exactly what was happening here; it was obvious...

"You do as I say, you'll see your girlfriend again... Before you ask, yes. I have Sam and Jesse. You're all Alone..."

..

_**Author's Note:**_

_I know, short. Sorry. Thank you all for the love and reviews so far. I hope you all enjoy and want more! Let me know! Thank you._


	4. Chapter 4 On My Own

_Chapter 4 - On My Own_

Taking everything in, Michael Gathered his thoughts and listened...Still standing, frozen. He looked around again before licking his lips, he could feel the hint of fear and struggle start to swim through his veins, it wasn't long before his mind started attacking him. Leaving his clouded and lost within his thoughts..

"I won't do anything until I know they're alive and unharmed..."

Michael replied with a deep and strict tone, Getting straight to it. There was no way he was to run around doing whatever this maniac asked him without any solid and hard proof that each and every one of them was unharmed and breathing. Michael listened carefully as grunts were heard...

"Did I tell you to speak?..."

Judging by his tone, Michael knew he would agree and give him the proof he needed. As Michael listened closely; for every sound and ambient. Any pitch or distortion. Anything that would guide him or trigger a thought on where they could be. However; It was silent, deafening. There was not even the whisper of a breeze passing through. Soon, he could hear her speak; Pumping his heart faster. Michael swallowed hard and closed his eyes for a moment..

"Michael..."

She spoke, her voice was soft, calm and collected. She stopped, hesitating on her choice of words. Unsure on what she should say, what she wanted to say...She wanted to cause trouble, but at the same time... it'd only cause Michael to breakdown, she knew everything this man did was on put on him, anything that would or will happen to them is Michael's doing. They all knew how this mental abuse worked. They knew how these maniacs dealt with any issues that occurred. However; they were never predictable. Some would show the signs and even show the appearance of being completely harmful, yet they don't harm anyone and walk away once they get what they asked for... Others, who may look harmful ended up ripping you to shred, never backing down on their words and completely ruining everything and anyone around them... Fiona did her best to profile the man before her as he held the cell phone to her ear. She had barely seen him since she, Sam and Jesse were taken...All Fiona could gather her mind around, was just how.. she was taken...

Shaking the thoughts, she listened to Michael...

"Fi, are you ok? Sam and Jesse? Tell Me..."

Michael asked her, she could hear the concern riddled within his voice, each word so determined to know..Fiona thought about it for a second before the mysterious man in charge edged her to hurry up and get a move on. Batting him with a glare, Fi then quickly replied..

"We're fine, Michael"

Fiona tried to assure Michael carefully, before Sam and Jesse started to yell out to Michael.

Sam leaned forwards as his wrists and ankles were zip tied to a steel chair, bolted within the concrete ground. His wrists were placed between his legs, attached to a steal loop on the chair. Resting between his legs, before his knees. Slightly leaned over, Sam shouted out.

"Mike! Don't listen to this asshole. He's not going to do anything to us!"

As Sam shouted out, Alarming Michael. Shouting across to Fi. The man stepped away from Fiona, taking a large step over towards Sam, he then bashed Sam over the head with his once hidden pistol. Clouting Sam hard with the butt of his pistol, Sam let out a large and loud yelp as the hard object collided with his skull. Unexpected by the blinding agony and impact from the weapon clashing into his skull. Sam growled and winced. Keeping his mouth shut, Stepping back towards Fiona. A glare painted on his face. Heavily breathing as he settled himself.. Furiously bringing the cell to his ear, he shouts..

"Did you hear that? Now get down to, 926 Lenox Avenue. I don't care how you do it. Get your hands on a police sealed box, there should be files and a key within the box. I'll contact you when you're done"

Instantly hanging up after screaming into the cell. Fiona watched him carefully. Her heart started to thud faster and louder. Causing her to feel even more agitated and anxious. Her eyes darted over to Sam, who was unconscious...Looking to Jesse, who watched over Sam. Jesse tried to give her a soft and reassuring look; only to return her gaze with a concerned look. Fi lowered her head, letting her hair fall over her face, burying it. She closed her eyes for a moment. Letting the images and flashes overtake her mind. Remembering just how she was taken...Her eyes sealed shut as the door slams. She begins to remember...

_Waking up early, earlier than Michael for once. Fiona smiles to herself, pleased and delighted as she looked to her left to see Michael was still asleep. Removing herself from the bed, slowly and cautiously. Making sure she wasn't to awake Michael. She wanted to make him something for breakfast, maybe a very exotic Italian style omelette. She wasn't too sure only, that she knew she would do it now, or never as this was extremely rare to wake before him. Wrapping her dressing gown around her body, she slowly made her way towards the balcony, enjoying the beautiful morning. The was only just starting to peak over Miami's large and tall buildings, glowing and sending beams of lights between them, it was magical. As she admired the soothing breeze, She was soon struck from behind... Swallowed by darkness.. It was all she could remember at this point..._

Now, she was wearing a pair of her short denim shorts, a stylish white shirt over a tight bra top. She didn't even remember dressing herself, if it was in fact herself that did the deed. Fiona was almost lost in her thoughts. Clouded and confused on the events...

Michael clenched his jaw and stepped back, his mind racing. Not only did This man spoil his own tactics, he was clearly capable of causing them harm if he was to walk away. It was obvious and clear, the man had someone watching him. Taking in the new information; Michael grabbed his pistol, placing his in between his back and his jeans. Hiding it, Michael then dashed down the stairs and started the Charger, roaring out of the gate, Michael headed to the target location instantly...

Keeping an eye out, Michael noticed the tail instantly. A parent, or a high school student could figure that out. They were sloppy and predictable. Dodgy and silly. As Michael turned up in front of the house, Michael looked over at it before noticing a police car parked on the other side of the road. A Young girl is talking to him as he held a box, Michael then realised it was the same box Mr. Impatient was asking for. The policemen and the young girl were slowly walking towards the police car as they stood in the drive way. The young girl had long black hair in pony tails, almost down to her lower back. A pink Hello Kitty backpack on, obviously she was ready for school. She wore a purple long sleeve short with white denim jeans. Pink converse all stars. She skipped alongside the policemen, Michael started to wonder if the policeman was in fact, her father.

Having No Intel, only to hurry and rush the job - in the dark, not knowing what he was to be walking into. Michael shoved his keys in his pockets. Opening the door, Michael stepped out of the black beast.

The sun beamed down on him, with that. Michael took out his sunglasses and placed them on. Taking small and long steps as he moved towards the policeman and the young girl, cautiously. Michael watched as a red truck parked in front of the police vehicle. It stopped after speeding at an incredible speed, causing dust to rise and flow from the wheels as it slid to the side path filled with sand. Alerting the policeman and the young girl. The policeman's free hand pushed the young girl behind him, protecting her as he tensed up and took a stance. Seeing a man, jump out with a pump action shot gun, he instantly fired at the policeman, throwing him off his feet, slamming and sliding backwards as the round had hit him in the chest. Killing him instantly. As she fell to the ground after the force from the policeman whacked her aside, screaming. She tried to breathe and gather herself; frozen and in complete shock as she stared at the man no more than two feet away from her. Drenched in a pool of crimson liquid. She started to stumble and scatter on the warm road as the man started to approach her...

Seeing all of this unfold before him, Michael moved in quickly. Having reached for his pistol, tucked away behind his back. Michael whipped up the young girl, swinging his pistol and aiming it at the gunman. Shooting him directly in between the eyes. As he turned to rush the girl inside, Michael quickly grabbed the mystery box and dashed inside as two other unknown and unmarked vehicles rushed around the corner - Back up for their fallen comrade.

Running into the house, pushing the girl inside first. Startling the mother; who froze and dropped her pile of clean washing, She instantly reacted as her daughter cried aloud, frightened and completely disorientated as she charged for her mother's arms...The mother instantly screamed at Michael, who flung forwards after locking the door behind him.

"I'm going to need you to get down..."

Michael quickly yelled as he pushed the mother down to the floor, inches before gun fire is sprayed upon and within the house. As the firearms ripped through the household. Ripping, flipping and scattering objects within its crossfire. Michael tried his best to shield the young girl and her Mother, who both were in the foetal position. Cowering and shaking beyond belief. As the surging and ear splitting sounds echoed throughout the house, he could feel his ears buzzing and aching from the extremely loud and mind blowing shake that shook the entire house. Wincing as glass, pieces of wood and furniture scattered and split around them, surrounding them. Pieces bursting from every position possible. Exploding and scattering across the floor... Each sound shook the girls further, as they tightly sealed their eyes shut and clinged onto one another for dear life. Michael shifted slowly and cautiously as he anticipated a stop momentarily.

As he moved, hiding the police tagged box as best as he could before he jumped ahead and observed the situation. Cornered and out-numbered. Dashing back to the girls, still shaking and frozen on the ground, huddled up tightly holding one another...

"I need you to stay down and stay close..."

Whispering as his eyes met the mother's. Her face red, her eyes bloodshot from the severe strain and drain of tears escaping her tear ducts. Her dark brown eyes exposed an intense level of fear, for her daughter and herself. However; she showed trust in Michael as he tried his best to assure her he was there to help them...With a sweet and calming voice, he kept a calm face. She nodded softly and held onto her daughter's hand as they moved slowly and quietly into the kitchen, ducking behind the large island in the middle of the kitchen. Away from the windows and doors. Michael listened carefully as the men slowly approached. His eyes darted up at the kitchen cabinets. It was a split second before he noticed the liquor cabinet. Darting up, only to have the mother weep out of fright of him leaving. Michael leaped up and grabbed a bottle of vodka, a small tea towel and jumped back down...

Turning to the terrified mother, Michael took a deep breath and gave out a long ex-hale. Biting his lower lip, he hesitated for a moment before giving her an innocent look..

"Do you have a lighter?"

He asked firmly, He knew the question would be completely baffling for her as the moment didn't fit. However; he had to ask, the stove top was further away and almost out of reach at the time as a large cupboard had fallen before it...

The Mother instantly nodded and dug into her pockets, retrieving the small lighter. She handed it over to Michael, not even asking why he needed it; she just let him do what he needed...Michael could see the small light of hope glisten over her as she gave him a small smile, she was feeling that sense of calmness and safety come to her as she stayed with him - She felt she and her daughter would walk away from this...

Michael returned her smile with a reassuring curve of his lips. Lighting the tea towel as it dangled out of the bottle of vodka. It was only moments after two men barge through the front door, as they stepped in wailing their weapons in guard. Michael threw the bottle right at them, smashing it into the tiles right before the men's feet. Clashing and colliding with the ground, the bottle smashes and entangles with the flames, exploding with the mixture of alcohol. Blasting the two men, forcing them back outside from the impact and shock.

As a third man rushes in, jumping over the evolving flames. Michael instantly darts out. Knocking him in the throat, instantly striking him hard. As they stumbled backwards, Michael cracked them in the cheek before grabbing the back of the man's head, colliding his knee with his face, breaking his nose and knocking the man out instantly. As he let the man's body drop and fall below him. Michael spun instantly and quickly jerked and ducked low, punching forwards and extremely forceful as two arms attempted to wrap around him. As he flee from the attack; Michael spun around only to be drop kicked in the neck, As he felt the impact. Michael snapped back and took a tight hold of the man's wrist as he attempted to clout him over the head - As he blocked and restrained the hand, Michael dug his fingers into the man's neck, grabbing a tight hold of the man's trachea, twisting it. He then pulled and ripped it out. Instantly immobilising the target...

As he dropped the second man, Michael kept alert as he moved down to assure the mother and daughter were safe. Seeing them as they were still frozen within each other's arms. Afraid of every scream and crack that was heard. Michael held out a hand before the static and electric sounds of a taser is heard and felt on his neck, Jolting Michael to a frozen and paralysis position as he fell to the ground, his eyes still wide open. As his body jolted from the agonising twitching surging through his muscles...Watching as the man steps over him, as he lay on his left side, facing the two girls frozen in fear...

The sound of two bullets hit Michael's ears immediately. The bullets ripped through the mother's head, Her daughter watched and only managed to gasp before she faced death herself; with a bullet into her chest...

Sound started to differ and fade from Michael's sense as he struggled to keep his body from shutting down from the jolts and intense burning from the electric static that flushed through his body. Unable to move, Helpless and feeling defeated. Michael was soon Greeted with the hard cloud to the back of the head, causing his brain to panic and shut down, falling unconscious as blood trailed down the back of his head, sticking and trailing through his hair and flowing down the back of his neck. Michael faded into darkness...

"We have to go!... the police are right around the corner!"

"What about the box!?"

"Leave it!... we don't have time, Let's Go!"

Not long after the men leave, Michael slowly shifts his body, moving slowly. He softly opens his eyes as his head began to pound endlessly and intensely from the almost deadly blow to his head. Swallowing the large lump within his throat as it sat and stayed within the walls of his throat, never leaving. Even with each swallow, he tried to rid of it. However; the failure that he felt started to strain and pull him down as he slowly moved over towards the Mother and Daughter. Sitting there for a moment before the alarming sounds of the police and ambulance vehicles are heard close by, Michael looked away as he closed the girl's eyes. Clenching his jaw, Michael slowly opened his eyes and instantly moved over to retrieve the box, un-touched. Michael then dashed out from the house, exiting through the back as the police and Ambulance arrive at the scene.

Moving swiftly over and around the back, unseen and detected. Michael Jumped over the fences and strolled down the side road, as his Charger was just around the corner. Taking a quick glance around the corner, seeing witnesses and neighbours surrounding the scene, panicking and wailing about. Officers and paramedics dash inside the home to explore the scene. Michael threw the box in the passenger seat and took a seat for a moment to process everything; Not only was this box evident of something that was far more deep than he though; it was almost something tied - or at least, he was lead to believe so. He was to believe it was something evident to tie him with the man holding his family hostage. Whatever the hell it was, Michael needed to know...

...

_**Authors Note:**_

_Sorry for Delay for all of my fics. Hopefully have time and motivation to continue them now. Stay tuned. I did this one first because it was stuck in my head for a long time. Thank you all for the support and amazing reviews. Please let me know if you're still enjoying this fic._


	5. Chapter 5 Subside

Chapter 5 - Subside

Parked outside of a large plaza. Michael hesitated and struggled to battle with himself as he stared at the box sitting on the passenger seat. Still sealed; containing the very things he was demanded to retrieve. As he leaned over to gather the box within his grasp, he instantly caught his tail as it parked two cars behind him. A quick change of plan, Michael took the contents within the box. Placing the two leaflets in a small storage beneath the driver seat. Gathering the large keys in the box, Michael placed them in his pockets along with the Charger's keys. Stepping out, Michael stepped from the Charger, walking out and into the large plaza. Blending in with the large crowd as they strolled, window shopped and walked through the plaza. Kids running away from their parents, giggling and laughing to one another. Michael brushed pass two security guards as they retrained a thug after they attempted to steal some camera's from a bargain store.

His eyes narrowed on mirrors as he passed them; Noticing the tail instantly. Their eyes glued to him as he walked at a normal and steady pace, keeping his appearance as unaware of his incoming presence. Turning the corner, which lead him into a tight corridor, Michael headed straight for the Bathroom. As he entered, empty. Michael quickly washed his hands and face, as he went to wipe the thick and dry blood from his neck. His follower entered, locking the door behind him. Moving his hand from his neck, Michael leaned over the sink and braced himself. His eyes stealthily watched as they walked behind him. Tall and very slim, wearing dark sunglasses. A crew cut and wearing nothing but black clothing. Suspicious in every way possible. As they passed him, they attempted to wash up, only to have Michael smack his fist up and colliding it with the man's jaw. As he screeched from the surprise attack; Michael struck the man hard in the stomach and ribs, bruising and cracking a few as he applied extra force. Unable to withstand the impact and strain, the man struggled and tried to hit Michael back, swinging his arms out to grab Michael. Who ducked and struck him again the ribs, cowering forwards as he stumbled. Michael then struck the back of the man's head with his elbow, causing the man to fall straight to the floor. Collapsing and giving up...

Standing over him, Michael couldn't help but think just how easy it was to attack and have a brawl with the guy; was he not trained at all? Were these men just there to side tract him or steer him from completing his mission? Were they even involved with what was happening? Michael leaned down and checked the man's vitals, steady. As he felt the thuds beneath his fingertips. The man's pulse was weak, however it was still there and steady enough to have a conversation. Pulling the man up by his collar, Michael slammed the man against one of the stalls. Slapping him hard across the cheek, he was then greeted by a startled and distorted look on the man. Michael stared into the man's ocean blue eyes..

Clenching his jaw, Michael started to demand answers..

"Who sent you to follow me?"

Michael actually hesitated on what he should be asking; as there was so much, too much that he didn't know about. He was literally in darkness about everything involved with this situation. As he asked; The man let out a long dried out sigh, shaking from shock. Biting his lower lip, he then shook his head and winced as his ribs started to burn with every movement he had made. As Michael watched him, he knew he wasn't going to talk. He knew torture wasn't the best way to gain information as well; However, at this time he really wasn't quite sure on how he was to obtain said information otherwise. As he thought more about it, Michael then struck the man in his bruised and cracked ribs, receiving a loud yelp from him...

As he gasped for air, wheezing and trying his best to keep as much oxygen within his lungs, He exhaled deeply..

"I... ain't telling you... Anything, Westen"

He spat at Michael as he circulated and gathered blood within his mouth, spitting into Michael's face. Michael blinked slowly and took a deep breath before giving him a very noxious stare in return. With that; Michael swallowed hard and placed his hand beneath his chin, his other hand grasping the back of his head. As he kneed the man in place, Michael then pushed his hand up and twisted the man's head, snapping his neck. removing his hands, letting the man drop like a dummy to the bathroom floors. Standing there for a second, his eyes observed what the man was wearing... Noticing a handheld transceiver attached to the man's belt beneath his black jacket. Wiping his mouth and face with his palm as he kneeled down beside the lifeless corpse before him. Michael took a hold of the device and quickly exited the scene...

Making it back to his charger, Michael took a seat and took a deep breath for a second before his cell starts to ring. Hesitation attacked him before he answered it...

"Got what I asked for, Westen?"

His voice was tired, irritated and rather clouded. Michael licked his lips and began to wonder just what other plans this bastard had in store for him..

"Yeah, it's right here"

His eyes darted to the empty box beside him, swallowing the lump that started to form within the walls of his throat. Looking up at the rear-view mirror. Double checking, he checked the car that was tailing him. Abandoned...

"Good, I hope you didn't have to go through too much trouble to retrieve it.."

Hearing that sarcastic and playful tone escape his lips only agonised Michael further. It was clear, he knew just what sort of trouble he'd be dealing with. Clenching his jaw, he gritted his teeth and felt the surge of anger start to expose the surface of his skin, his neck became red with the rise of rage that started to flow through him...

Keeping his tone clear and simple. Michael replied bluntly.

"Just get to the point"

As he spoke, he was greeted by a long, annoying and infuriating laugh - The kind of laugh that made you blood boil.. .

"You'll like what I have for you next. The next place, I'll text you the address. One of the keys is for this house... Before you protest, you'll be seeing Fiona there. I gather that's what you want the most, am I correct?"

The mere mention of her alerted Michael instantly. Almost afraid of what sort of challenge or obstacle he had planned for Michael and Fiona as he started to think further. Why was it only Fi that he would be seeing? What about Sam and Jesse? Where are they? Too many questions and severe scenarios started to rush through Michael's head...He wasn't entirely sure how he felt about seeing her, he was almost frightened and sure that it wasn't going to be a very delightful reunion...Not with this insane lunatic involved...

"Just give me the address"

...

Arriving at the destination. Michael took a detailed look at the scenery and surroundings as he cautiously approached the large, white stoned residence. As Michael scoped the area and it's ground. Seeing just how, neat and tidy the garden was. Taking glimpses inside, seeing the house was furnished beautifully. Michael soon entered the large tiled home. His eyes darting around the place, it was quiet. A little too quiet for his own liking.. He could feel the nervousness start to crawl beneath his skin. Unsettled as he entered deeper within the home. The whole house was white or a light cream colour. The walls painted with a sand shade. The tiles all white, not a single particle of dust or dirt was seen... Clearly, it had been maintained recently..

Slowly making his way out of the main hall way, leading him out into a large tiled room. The room was the centre of the bottom floor. It branched out, containing the kitchen, a family room and one large bedroom. Stairs that circulated the right side of the house, Large flight of stairs which would take you up two more levels. As Michael entered the large open area, His eyes instantly pinned on Fiona, who was sitting directly in the middle of the room, Duct tape around her ankles, wrapping them against the legs of the chairs. Her wrists wrapped and strapped to the arms of the chair. As her eyes glued with Michael. She instantly shouted...

"Michael!..."

As she spoke, her voice broke. Michael instantly started for her as he could hear the fear shake in her voice. As he was almost near her. Fiona screamed louder and tried her best to stop him from reaching her..

"Michael, Don't!... Don't.. Stop!"

As she yelled, pleaded and begged for Michael to stop in his tracks. Michael gave her a soft and baffled look as he stepped back and clenched his jaw...He had stopped half way between the door he entered and half way towards Fi. Michael searched Fiona's face, seeing just how stressed and strained she was. No physical damage to her, however; she was clearly warning him of something... although; she wasn't being completely clear about what exactly was causing her to sweat intensely and scream at him not to move...

"Fi?.."

_**Author's Note:**_

_Short chapter, I'm sorry guys. Had to leave it there. Thank you very much for the interest in this fic guys. Your words are amazing_!


End file.
